Son Précieux Maître
by Lascka
Summary: OS. Amitié. Natsu et Tsuna sont relié, et l'ont toujours été. Comment, alors que l'on est une simple boite arme, peut-on gérer ses étranges sentiments humains ?
1. Son Précieux Maître

**Résumé** : Natsu et Tsuna sont relié, et l'ont toujours été. Comment, alors que l'on est une simple boite arme, peut-on gérer ses étranges sentiments humains ?

**Couple** : Aucun.

**Genre** : Amitié.

**Classement** : Tout public

**Crédit** : Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn! appartient à Amano-sama, et seul ce scénario m'appartient.

Un chapitre basé sur la relation particulière entre boite-arme et propriétaire, plus particulièrement Natsu et Tsuna, du point de vu de l'adorable boite arme.

Prend place avant, pendant et après l'Arc du Futur. On peut utiliser les épisodes numéro 162 jusqu'à 166 comme références.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre : Son Précieux Maître**

Il ne dormait pas.

Mais il n'était pas éveillé non plus.

Ce n'était vraiment un sommeil, puisqu'il restait malgré tout conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Enfin, des Flammes qui étaient autour de lui. Surtout une.

C'était après tout, celle qui était la plus importante pour lui. C'était celle de son Maître.

On l'appelait Decimo, Juudaime, Dixième du nom. D'autre encore l'appelait Tsunayoshi, Tsuna ou encore plus court, Tsu-kun. Mais pour lui, il était le Maître.

Leur connexion était on ne peut plus spéciale. Il se savait non humain. Mais il connaissait les émotions humaines. Et il était capable de les ressentir, même à travers sa boite protectrice.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il les comprenait. Surtout quand ces sentiments n'étaient pas les siennes.

Mais il les ressentait tout de même.

Colère.

Paix.

Peur.

Bonheur.

Souffrance.

Joie.

Désespoir.

Amour…

Il ne connaissait pas les causes de ces sentiments, mais il les subissait, cherchant toujours une raison pour lesquelles parfois ces sentiments se suivaient presque trop rapidement pour être acceptable…

Mais c'était agréable. La Flamme de son maitre était la plus belle, selon lui. Flambant avec grâce, enveloppant dans sa douce lumière les autre Flammes qui l'entouraient.

Même sans le connaitre, il aimait son Maître. Car il ne l'avait jamais vu. Jamais encore il avait été utilisé par le Decimo. Il n'était pas inquiet. Quand on aurait besoin de lui, on viendrait le chercher, il le savait. Mais l'idée de sortir dans le monde réel était à la fois très tentante et extrêmement effrayante.

Il était timide.

Il se sentait en sécurité dans sa boite, après tout. Et s'il n'était pas effrayé à l'idée de se battre, il avait un mauvais souvenir d'une autre boite arme. Une boite de type Tempête. Un autre chat, comme lui. Mais un léopard. Ce mini léopard là l'avait prit en grippe. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ils étaient alliés pourtant ! Ce n'était pas logique de s'en prendre à ses camarades…

Enfin… Il était sûr que son Maître le défendrait alors. Comme lui le défendrait s'il avait besoin d'aide.

C'était normal. C'était une des raisons de son existence après tout.

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur. Il en avait une vague idée grâce aux Flammes que les humains émettaient. Mais l'idée de guerre était trop humaine pour lui.

Tout comme l'idée de mort.

Pourtant, il comprit ce principe un jour. Un jour funeste qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Elle était là, et d'un seul coup, Elle s'est éteinte.

Et ce fut comme si Elle n'avait jamais existée.

Comme si Il n'avait jamais existé.

Son Maître.

Sa Flamme.

Disparus.

Absorbé dans le Néant pour ne plus jamais réapparaitre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sentait une Flamme s'éteindre. C'était déjà arrivé à d'autres humains. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais était sûr d'une chose.

Jamais ces Flammes ne réapparaissaient.

Jamais.

* * *

Il ne savait pas s'il avait mal. C'était un concept tellement étrange pour lui.

Ce devait venir de lui. La Flamme devait être là, et lui n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Ce devait forcément être ça.

Car l'idée de ne plus sentir la présence rassurante de son Maître ou ses émotions…

C'était impensable.

Inimaginable.

Intolérable…

Mais il se demanda si c'était vraiment lui envoyant les Flammes qui entouraient normalement son Maître vaciller, affaiblies.

Solitaires.

Non…

Abandonnées était un meilleur adjectif.

Ce n'était pas lui.

La Flamme normalement si brillante du Ciel avait bel et bien disparu.

Natsu ne comprenait pas.

* * *

Il comprit encore moins en sentant, après ce qui aurait pu être des années, mais n'était en fait qu'une question de jours, de nouveau la présence de la Flamme tant regrettée.

Ce n'était pas logique.

Quand une Flamme s'éteignait, elle ne se rallumait pas.

Jamais.

Pourtant, les faits étaient là. Elle était là.

Il était là.

Revenu d'un monde que le pauvre petit lionceau ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

C'était son Maître, sans aucun doute.

Sa Flamme était trop unique pour être confondu.

Ça, et leur connexion.

Mais, en même temps, ce n'était pas son Maître.

Sa Flamme était différente. Moins pure. Plus faible.

Elle manquait de cette détermination qui la rendait si belle.

Et puis, les sentiments qu'il ressentait était quasiment toujours les mêmes.

Peur.

Même mixées avec d'autres émotions, tel que la surprise ou la joie, la peur était omniprésente.

Elle le hérissait.

C'était dans ses instincts. Il voulait détruire la source de sa peur pour enfin trouver la paix.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Car la source de sa peur… Elle venait de son Maître.

Il ne pouvait pas détruire son Maître.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il c'était dit.

* * *

Mais même lui en eu assez.

La goutte d'eau de trop fut quand son Maître ressentit de la peur envers lui.

Il était venu au contact de la boite arme peu de temps avant. Elle avait été enlevée de sa cachette, cette grande machine ronde et blanche.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Natsu.

Dans son esprit, maintenant que son Maître l'avait avec lui, il n'aurait plus de raison d'avoir peur.

Puisqu'ils étaient _ensemble_.

Mais non.

Non.

Il s'était trompé.

Son Maître avait peur de lui.

De _Lui_.

Il craqua quand son Maître enflamma sa bague Vongola avec cette Flamme remplit de peur.

Il détestait cette Flamme. Ce n'était pas digne de son Maître.

Alors il se mit à gigoter, pour faire signaler sa présence à son Maître.

Pour lui dire qu'il était là, et qu'il devait compter sur lui.

Mais là encore, la réaction n'était pas celle prévue.

Au lieu de rassurer son Maître, ça le terrorisa encore plus.

Cette vague de peur ne fit qu'alimenter sa propre colère, prenant le dessus sur sa raison.

Il voulait sortir.

Il voulait que cette peur insensée cesse.

Alors quand enfin la Flamme du Ciel s'engouffra dans sa boite, lui donnant l'énergie de sortir et de se battre, il se laissa complètement aller.

Il explosa la chambre de son Maître, et son Maître avec.

* * *

Il ne reprit raison que plus tard, après un formidable combat contre son Maître, grâce à une boite arme de type pluie, qui le calma assez pour qu'il rentre de lui-même dans sa boite.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir.

Il était soulagé d'avoir pu passer ses nerfs, mais en même temps…

Il avait honte de son comportement envers la personne qu'il était censée protéger.

Et cette personne avait encore plus peur de lui…

Tout ça n'avait finalement servit à rien.

Son Maître avait toujours peur.

De lui.

Il lui parlait, essayant de le menacer.

Ce qui le rendait encore plus colérique.

Il n'était un gamin qu'il faut intimider.

Il n'était pas un subordonné auquel il faut simplement ordonner des choses et rien n'attendre de plus.

Il était un _partenaire__._

_Son_ partenaire.

Ce n'était pas une question de domination par la peur, mais de respect réciproque.

Pourquoi son Maître ne voulait-il pas le comprendre ?

* * *

Sa fureur atteint son paroxysme alors que son Maître parlais avec une humaine.

Il croyait que si l'humaine toucherait la boite, lui, _Natsu_, allait la blesser.

_Lui_.

Il était furieux, et vexé.

Et triste.

Désorienté.

Abandonné.

C'était la première fois que le mini-lion ressentait autant de sentiments à la fois. Il se demanda brièvement comment les humains réussissait à en ressentir autant sans exploser.

Mais ce fut très bref.

Car peu après, les émotions que ressentait son Maître changèrent radicalement.

D'apeurées, elles devinrent compréhension, réalisation. Et stupeur.

Il arrêta aussitôt de gigoter, écoutant attentivement les voix qu'il arrivait à entendre.

- Mais peut-être qu'il veut simplement être ton ami !

Ami.

Partenaire.

C'était ça, son rôle.

Les émotions changèrent, devinrent plus douce.

La Flamme devint plus lumineuse.

Sans ce voile de peur envers lui.

Mais cette peur ne pouvait pas disparaitre entièrement.

Pas sans que la cause soit détruite.

* * *

Il sortit lors d'un entrainement.

Sous la forme d'un lionceau.

Devant son Maître.

Ils s'observèrent.

Sans peur.

Curieux.

Il lui sourit, lui gratta la tête, sous le menton.

Il ronronna.

Rapidement, ils apprirent à se battre.

Pour son Maître, c'était dans le but de vaincre une menace sur sa famille.

Pour lui, c'était avait tout pour le but d'effacer la source de la peur qui assombrissait cette Flamme qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

_**FIN**_

Je ne suis pas sûre que ça serve à grand-chose…

-w-°°°

Ce n'est pas si important, n'est-ce pas ? On n'est pas là pour ça après tout.

On est là pour passer le temps !

* * *

~ Omake ~

* * *

Après que son Maître ai réussi à s'entendre avec lui, il le présenta à ses amis.

Il y eu plusieurs réactions.

- Merveilleux ! Juudaime ! Le roi des animaux ne pouvait convenir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'a vous ! En plus, sous cette forme, il vous va très bien !

- Ahahah ! Gokudera à raison. Il est mignon !

- EXTRÊMEMENT MIGNON, SAWADA ! ! !

- Onii-san… Mais c'est vrai, il est adorable.

- Ha-hi ! Haru est d'accord ! Autant que Tsuna-san !

- Bwahahahaha ! Il va devenir le subordonné de mon buffle !

- Lambo, non !

Trop tard. Les choses se précipitèrent alors. Un gros bovin électrique apparut, et Natsu le reconnus. C'était son coéquipier, il faisait partit des boite-armes Vongola. Il n'allait tout de même pas le charger, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

…

Nous dirons que le buffle avait dû l'oublier. Ça faisait après tout des années qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de leur boite.

Ce fut un merveilleux chaos. Son Maître avait peur, bien sûr, mais il aimait ce genre de peur, mêlée à de la frustration et de l'acceptation.

Seulement, prit dans sa fuite, il ne vit pas l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés jurer et ouvrir à son tour une boite arme.

Dieux seul sait comment (et encore…) mais le calme finit par revenir.

Alors qu'il était en train de souffler aux côtés de son Maître, le mini-lion sentit un frisson dans son dos.

Il baissa les oreilles et se retourna lentement.

Deux yeux rouges luisaient, le fixant sans bouger.

Lui et le léopard se fixèrent pendant ce qui parut une éternité.

Et puis Natsu craqua.

Il essaya de s'enfuir.

Mais l'autre boite-arme ne le voyait pas de cet œil.

Avant qu'il ait pu faire un bond, il lui sauta rudement sur le dos.

Il couina.

L'air avait été forcé de partir de ses poumons, et il n'avait réussi qu'à émettre un pitoyable couinement.

Alors qu'autour de lui, son Maître soupirait, d'autre humains s'excusaient du comportement inadmissible du melon* ou riaient à gorge déployé, Natsu entendit quelque chose et releva les yeux.

Il se trouva face à face avec un bébé humain aux yeux noirs et au sourire moqueur.

Ils se fixèrent avant que ce même bébé soupir et secoue la tête, tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire tomber le lézard vert de son chapeau.

- Encore plus "Dame" que Dame-Tsuna…

- Re-Reborn !

* * *

La deuxième personne que j'aime torturer autre que Tsuna…

C'est Natsu…

Désolée ! XD

*Uri, le nom du chat de Gokudera, signifie Melon en Japonais.

…

Non, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pourquoi quelqu'un comme Gokudera nommerait son chat "melon".

_**LASCKA**_


	2. SOPA

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que vous devez être furieux, et je le comprend, mais je suis en vacance et ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. C'est pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Après ACTA et autre joyeuseté de ce genre, SOPA est de retour. Toujours le même principe, toujours la même rengaine. C'est très compliqué à résumé en quelques mots, alors regardez cette vidéo, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qui se passait pour l'ACTA.

w w w . youtube watch?v=Qo00pGk8FkQ

Sachez que SOPA, c'est la même chose, avec simplement des noms différents.

Signez la pétition et partagez avec vos amis pour que le plus de monde possible soit au courant !

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Voici quelques liens pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'informations.

C'est en anglais, mais faites traduire par google au moins, parce que c'est vraiment important.

Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:

w w w . huffingtonpost 2013 / 08 / 07 / unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:

w w w . washingtonpost blogs / the-switch / wp / 2013 / 08 / 05 / sopa-died-in-2012-but-obama-administration-wants-t o-revive-part-of-it/

Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:

w w w . techdirt articles / 20130805 / 12472124074 / administration-cant-let-go-wants-to-bring-back-fel ony-streaming-provisions-sopa . shtml

Je ne sais jamais si les liens seront accepté par le site, alors n'hésitez pas, je répète, **N'HESITEZ PAS** à me MP pour me demander les adresses !

Partagez cela avec vos amis et votre famille, car c'est très très très important. On parle des AMV, des parodies des sites de partages de vidéos, mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos fictions ? Techniquement, on utilise des choses copyrighté pour les créer !

Alors réagissez ! ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe en Amérique que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui écouteront, et bonne fin de vacances.

Lascka


End file.
